The Adventures of Adolescent Erik
by Robika
Summary: This is a variation of the 2004 movie, except that Erik's only 14. Doesn't really have much of a plot yet...


**This doesn't really have a plot to it, I just thought it was funny. It doesn't really make sense, either. It's kind of like a variation of the 2004 movie but Erik's 14 instead of an adult. Please don't kill me for putting Erik in such a predicament! **

**Also, I don't own Phantom of the Opera of any size, shape, or form.  
**

* * *

The opera house was putting on "Hannibal." The dressing room was empty and silent; bouquets of flowers adorning the room, making it seem more crowded than it really was. There was a mirror on the opposite wall of the double doors that opened out to the rest of the opera house. There was a small vanity table cluttered with various cosmetics and hair products. A large armoire loomed in a corner, engaged in a staring contest with the plush couch on the other side of the room. The room was elegant, opulence at its best. 

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang. "Crap!" was exclaimed. There was movement behind the mirror as young Erik clambered to pick up his mask that had fallen off his face when he walked into the mirror. "Who cleaned this?" he muttered to himself as he slid the mirror open and stepped through into the dressing room. Erik tripped over the lip of the mirror and fell on his face, "Whoa!" he yelled as he crashed to the marble floor.

Picking himself up and dusting off his front, Erik looked around at all the flower bouquets. He fumbled through on of his pockets and pulled out a black ribbon. Then he walked slowly through the room, inspecting the bouquets. Then he found what he was looking for: a red rose. Erik tried to pull the rose out, but the thorns caught on the other stems in the vase. All the flowers began falling out. "Shit," Erik murmured, trying to push the flowers back in. He ended up knocking the vase over and spilling water all over himself. "Great. Just great," he said, looking down at his soaked shirt. He backed away from the puddle, stepping on the hem of his cape and falling to the floor. He landed in the puddle with another curse.

Just then voices were heard outside the dressing room. The production must have ended. Erik quickly got up and tied the ribbon on the rose, pricking his fingers on the thorns. He tossed the rose on the vanity table and disappeared through the mirror just as the door was opened and Christine entered.

Erik stood behind the mirror as he watched Christine discover the puddle of water from the fallen vase. "Who ever did this must not have liked my performance very much," she muttered to herself, knowing perfectly well who did it. Her eyes followed the wet footsteps that led to her mirror. Erik watched Christine slowly walk towards his hiding spot. She slowly slid the mirror open with a stern look on her face. "You little pervert, what do you think you're doing?"

Erik blushed behind his mask, "I was just leaving-"

"Oh no you weren't!" Christine interrupted. She threw her hands in the air in her rage. "And what's this?" she asked, holding up the rose. "A gift from the Opera Ghost?" she said sarcastically.

Erik looked down at his feet, "Well, as a matter of fact…"

Christine interrupted again, "Insolent boy, this little stalker! Messing up my flowers! Ignorant fool, this brave, young phantom. How brash can one kid get?" Christine sang, taunting the poor Erik.

Erik was on the verge of tears, "Christine, I hear your words, I repent. Let me be your angel! Christine, I was in a rush, believe me. Let me redeem myself!" his voice broke on the last word, causing him even more embarrassment.

Christine dismissed his words with a wave of her hand, "Sounds like _you _should be taking lessons from me, not the other way around."

Erik looked up at Christine, "But I'm the phantom of the opera! I'm supposed to be my own master!"

Christine raised her eyebrows, "Uh-huh. And Madame Giry isn't really your surrogate mother."

Erik cursed under his breath, "Damn, she said she wouldn't tell anyone…"

"Meg told me. She found out by accident. Why you go stalk her? I've already got Raoul."

"If Madame Giry's my surrogate mother, then Meg's my sister. That's just gross," Erik replied, wrinkling his nose.

Christine noticed Erik's wet shirt, "Why don't you go get cleaned up? I need to change anyway," she suggested.

Erik nodded, "Fine. Where should we meet after?"

Christine laughed, "Who said anything about meeting after? I've got a date with Raoul tonight!" she smiled, a faraway look in her eyes.

Erik shifted uncomfortably, "Well, how about tomorrow?"

Christine shook her head, "It ain't gonna happen, kid. You're only, what, 11?"

"I'm 14, thank you very much!" Erik said indignantly.

"Great, now leave me alone," Christine replied, unfazed. "I'm going to watch you walk down that creepy tunnel so I know you're not watching me anymore."

Erik hung his head, "Fine…" He turned and trudged down the tunnel. As Christine slid the mirror shut, he yelled, "You haven't heard the last of me!" His voice boomed through the tunnel, echoing. Erik heard a faint laugh from inside the dressing room before he ran down to his lair, crying.


End file.
